


Once a Political Marriage - Consummation

by ALLmySTORIESendUPhavingPORNinTHEM (EternalShipper)



Series: Once Upon a New World [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Politics, Reencarnation theories, Rites of Passage, consummation, meanness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/ALLmySTORIESendUPhavingPORNinTHEM
Summary: Backstory piece to Main Story (still not posted)In Daxam the second Prince had been engaged in a Political Marriage of Interplanetary consequences. The Consummation of the  mating rite officiating his engagement.





	

The second Prince of Daxam enters the chamber, appropriately intoxicated to go through with the Consummation Rite required of him. Inside he finds the usual political dignitaries of the kingdom and their personal guards. His little bride engulfed in the crowd. She looks as collected as always, even covered by a cloak he knows hides little clothing, but he can tell by the set of her jaw she’s extremely uncomfortable with the situation – even more than himself. He curses for being so atoned to the feelings of someone who cares not for him.

He half trips, pretending to be far drunker than he, in reality, is, takes a swig of his bottle and bellows at them all to leave, half pushing the more resistant politicians out the door, locking it behind them and closing the entrance and window curtains around the room.

Only then did he turn to look at her, to really take her in.

“Loose the Cloak!” He says, his voice hard. The thick fabric drops to the ground pooling at her dainty feet. His eyes travel up her legs, the thin chemise hiding nothing from his gaze. Her dark, long hair falls down her body in wild waves and ringlets down to her shapely bottom, her skin so pale he can see her veins beneath it even at some distance, her pearly teeth biting a full, crimson, bottom lip. The Prince says nothing as he approaches her – also barefoot, black pants unbuttoned at the top, his white shirt completely open at the front – and pulls her smaller body flush to his, one hand going to the back of her head and making her purple eyes look directly into his dark blue ones before taking her mouth roughly, as if trying to devour her whole. He guides them backwards, making them fall on the bed, her on top of him, his mouth still on hers and his hands exploring her soft flesh- caressing and squeezing as he has long wanted to.

His hands squeeze the firm globes of her bottom and direct themselves to her sex when she startles and pulls away.

“What?” he asks eyebrow raised. His eyes going back to his bride’s full lips and liking his in turn.

“I…” the girl starts “it’s just… too fast” she half mumbles looking down. The prince snorts and rolls of the bed.

“You’re really going to play the virgin game with me? Really? “he asks as he takes of his clothes. Letha does not reply. She is well aware of the opinion people have of her and her family. Of the rumours. Of the scorn they have for them. She feels her eyes start to water as her heart breaks and swallows the tears back – adamant that she’ll not give anyone the satisfaction of seeing she’s affected by their words and actions. She just expected _him_ to be different, but the scorn in his voice makes his opinions clear.

The Prince feels jealously start to swallow him. The girl avoids looking at him studiously and anger starts compressing his chest as he approaches the bed and crawls in her direction. “Just remember “his voice hard and biting “from this day on I’ll be the only person allowed to touch and kiss you.” His hand goes back to her hair guiding her toward him “to fuck you. Your pleasure shall come at my leisure.” His hands grab her chemise and rip it open exposing her completely to his gaze. His hands and mouth focusing at her breasts as Letha curses her body for enjoying his attentions such. He turns her around and one hand starts circling her clit and rubbing it, making her squirm and bite her lip to keep silent. Soon his warm body is covering hers and he enters her in one swift stroke making her cry out and tense her entire body. Tears spilling from her eyes at the painful burning sensation his body is causing hers.

The Prince freezes at his bride’s scream. Her body tensing around and beneath him. He realises he’s an idiot. He wants to say she should have warned him, but she tried and he had mocked and called her a liar. His bigger body imprisons hers to keep her still. He sits back on his calves bringing her with him. Making shh noises in her hear, kissing her pale, tense neck with affection “you need to relax.” He says and hears her snort under the tears. “I’m sorry.” He whispers “your future husband is a beast. But forgive him. Please. He’ll never behave such towards you again. He wishes to bring you only pleasure, no pain. Just try to relax” while his arms keep her steel with his far superior strength, his hands open the outer lips of her pussy, in search of her clit.

“St- Stop” His little bride says with a tremulous voice

“You’re not relaxing sweet baby” he sucks on one of his fingers while the other pulls back the hood of her clit. The wet finger touches the little bundle of nerves very softly “I need you to relax. One way or another” increasing pressure as it feels the little clit react and enlarge and once there’s enough moisture in his fingers he slowly starts moving his hips.

“you’re so mean” the girl in his lap says as her hips start slowly moving on their own against her will. Her prince smirks into her neck, never stopping the ministrations of his fingers and hips until he draws a small climax of her body.

He lets their, still, joined bodies fall against the mattress, and positions the girl on her back, soft pale thighs around his hips.


End file.
